A New Leaf
by head-in-her-books
Summary: When Hermione and Draco are suddenly reacquainted due to the unexpected marriage of their two close friends, their lives are changed forever. Hermione starts getting letters from a mystery source and once again, her life and the ones of those she loves, is put in danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any single bit of the Harry Potter franchise and as much as I would like to have Draco sitting in my room right now, I sadly to not own any of the characters either.

**Chapter 1**

She knew something bad was going to happen. It was just as simple as that. She sat on one of the chairs in the Weasley's living room, willing time to go faster. She had been sitting there, along with Harry and the whole Weasley family, for an hour waiting for whatever announcement Ron had called them here to make. However, even when they were all seated in the living room, anxiously staring at Ron, he would not tell them. Apparently he was waiting for someone. Who this someone was, nobody knew. He probably got some girl pregnant, Hermione thought bitterly. Ron's immaturity and his act-first-think-later behaviour was why they had not worked out in the first place- she loved Ron but she needed someone who could match her intelligence and not be afraid of commitment.

The door knocker was rapidly tapped three times against the Weasly's wooden door and she quietly sucked in her breath.

"Mione, can you get the door please!" Ron screamed from the kitchen, probably in the middle of grabbing something to eat. Hermione groaned internally. She was in no mood to see Ron's latest fling but walked to the door all the same. She pulled it open and was surprised to the face of a black- haired beauty smiling at her.

"Parkinson?" She said confused. What the hell was a Slytherin doing on the Weasley doorstep?

"Hello, Hermione." Hermione? Since when did Pansy start calling her anything other than mudblood?

"Pansy!" Ron excited voice came up behind her as he walked through the threshold and pulled Pansy into a hug. Hermione's mouth dropped open as Ron pecked Pansy on the lips and then took her to the living room, sitting on one of the vacant couches. Hermione, still standing at the doorway, was lost for words. Judging by the looks on everyone else's faces, they felt similarly.

"Close your mouth Granger, you'll catch flies. I'm sure there is no lack of them here." That familiar drawl had Hermione clamping her mouth shut and spinning her head around, knowing even before she looked who was going to be standing there.

"Malfoy?" Even though she had about ten seconds warning, she was still utterly confused. What in the world were two Slytherins - people who had loathed them at school no less- doing at the Weasley's house? She concluded that Pansy was in some sort of relationship with Ron but then why would that explain Malfoy's presence?

"Earth to Granger, are you planning to let me in sometime? Unlike you, I am not accustomed to the Weasel- like smell that is being emitted from the outside environment." He smirked at her once he saw the glare that was setting into her face. She was still so easily wound up.

"Not a happy chappy are we Granger" God, she forgot how irritating he was. However, she also noticed that the bigotry tone that usually came with his usual conversation towards her had now disappeared. He actually seemed to be enjoying this conversation. No sneering, no name calling, just light banter. Well, he probably meant what he had said about the Weasley's but then again, can someone change that much? Something was definitely wrong. She closed her eyes and took a few calming breaths, ignoring the bad feeling that was steadily growing in side of her. He cleared his throat, obviously feeling uncomfortable standing outside. She opened her eyes and instead of letting him in, turned around and walked back into the living room. He could invite himself in.

Hermione sat unhappily on the couch opposite to the one Ron and Pansy were sitting on. The unhappiness came from the man that was now wedged in between Harry and her. She quickly stole a glance to her side, looking at the profile of the blond man who had given her so much grief at school. He sensed her glancing at him and turned his head fully around, staring at her, not breaking eye contact until Ron cleared his throat.

"Well, I am sure you are all wondering why I called you here today. Well I have an important announcement to make". Ron, now standing, glanced down at Pansy, gently squeezing the hand that he was holding. The bad feeling that had developed in Hermione's chest was growing bigger at a faster rate.

"We're married!" The room was so silent that you could hear a pin drop. Even Draco, who was the epitome of blank expressions, looked shocked. She knew it. The feeling in her chest never lied. What the hell was Ron thinking? He was not one for commitment.

"You mean you're getting married?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence first.

"No- we are already married and I would like to ask you all for your blessing"

"Bit late for that don't you think" Draco sneered. Hermione silently agreed to that statement.

"Draco" Pansy lightly reprimanded. The sneer slowly wiped of his face as his faced returned to its general neutrality. Exactly what hold did Pansy have on him anyway?

No one knew what to do. This was a first in the Weasley household. There were never any secrets in the family, never. If there was ever a family that was all about _family_, it would be the Weasleys. Ron's marriage had shocked everyone.

Harry, ever the peace maker stood up and cleared his throat. Hermione scooted over on the couch, desperate to stop touching Malfoy. The tingles that were going up her arm every time his arm brushed hers were freaking her out to be honest.

"Ron, you're my best mate and I am going to try and support everything you do. If you love her, then congratulations, but why the bloody hell didn't you tell any of us?"

"It's because Pansy's father would murder Weasly before he even had a change to shake his hand" Draco concluded, looking at Pansy with a betrayed expression. He understood why she didn't tell her father, but Draco was her closest friend for damn sake!

Ron had an uncomfortable look on his face as if he was thinking about how to break some terrible news.

"Ronald, I swear if you have anything to say, just spit it out. I don't see how this is going to get any worse!" grumbled Hermione frustrated. Honestly, she just wanted to go home and forget everything that had happened over the last half an hour but of course she couldn't leave until this whole thing was over.

"Well, you see, I didn't really ask for Pansy's father's permission in the marriage and to be honest, not only did he not give me permission but he also does not know that his daughter is currently married." Ron said gently. There was that silence again. Hermione swore that eventually this silence was just going to become a thing.

This time, in was Molly that broke the silence. "YOU PRACTICALLY JUST STOLE SOMEONE'S DAUGTHER RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!"

"But Mum-" started Ron.

"I do not care what you have to say! Pansy, I think you should tell your father about this"

"I was planning on doing exactly that tomorrow, Mrs Weasley. Hopefully he won't be too angry" said Pansy fearfully.

"It's okay darling, I will be right there next to you" smiled Ron sweetly. Hermione was at gagging point as she stood up, getting ready to leave.

"Ronald, I am happy for you but I have to go to work tomorrow and well I need some time to process this so do you mind if I leave?" Although she had asked if she could leave, Hermione was going to leave whether he liked it or not.

"Sure Mione, I'll see you later" She promptly said bye to everyone and grabbed her bag as she made her way outside. She walked out the door only to hear that annoying throat clearing behind her.

"What do you want Malfoy?" she said whilst turning around.

"Why are you leaving so early Granger? Did you get your poor arse ditched by the little Weasel?"

"Not that it's any of you business Malfoy but I haven't been dating Ron for a few years now so maybe you should stop making assumptions about everyone!" She was too tired for Malfoy's interrogation right now and she was seriously considering apparating away right now.

"Is it a touchy subject Granger? Why so wound up?" Malfoy actually had the nerve to smirk at her right now. Oh how she wished she could slap him again like she did in third year.

"Malfoy, I don't know why you are talking to me, considering I am beneath you and everything, but I would really like to go home and curl up in bed. I honestly don't know if I want to see you later so all I am going to say is goodbye"

"Whatever Granger, see you tomorrow" She apparated away, only considering the meaning of his final statement the next day when she had the apparent pleasure of seeing him again.

**A/N: Hi! This is just a story that I am playing around with and I am not exactly sure where it is going but I promise I will finish it! But that is only if enough people are interested so please REVIEW 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi everyone, I have finally written out a full plan for this story! So now I know where this is going, the updates will hopefully come quicker. This chapter is more of a necessary chapter and I know it is really short but that is how it worked out. I promise it will get better! **

**Disclaimer: The only thing that is mine is the plot. **

**Chapter 2**

She walked down the corridor leading to her office at St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. As the head of the research department, the hospital had felt that she was important enough to have her own private space to go through the mountain of paperwork that would wait for her every morning.

This morning, however, found her walking into her office to see not only a mountain a paperwork but a tall blond sitting on the visitor's chair across from her table.

"Malfoy" She said his name in a tired sigh and continued walking to her desk, hanging her coat and bag on the coat rack and taking a seat opposite the man.

"What are you doing here?" She asked although already suspecting the answer at the sight of his white hospital coat.

"I transferred to St Mungo's today and I thought I would come in say hello. So, hello."

"Why you would think that is beyond me. We haven't talked to each other in four years Malfoy, why are you starting now?"

"Yes, well we are going to be colleagues now so I thought I might start on a high note." He never broke eye contact with her and she was starting to get a little uncomfortable.

"Malfoy, I work on the research department. I hardly see anyone that works here. Considering that you are not going to be working at Research- I would know if you were- I doubt I am going to be seeing much of you anyway. So if you don't mind, I have a lot of work to do." He started at her for a few minutes before getting out of his chair and walking towards the door. He stood at the threshold and looked back at her searching her face.

"Granger, If I have anything to do with it, you are going to see more of me then you bargained for." For some reason, she didn't doubt it.

She reached her arms to the ceiling, stretching before getting out of her chair and grabbing her coat before closing her office door behind her. She turned around to lock the door when an envelope caught her eye. The envelope, addressed to her, was stuck on her door with a piece of tape. She opened it quickly, her eyes darting across the page.

_Some might have accepted mudbloods and blood-traitors into their lives, forgetting the type of filth they are but you would do best not to forget where you belong. _

She sighed as she scrunched up the letter and shoved it into her bag. She would have loved to think that a war would have changed the minds of all pureblood supremacists but some never change. This letter wasn't unlike others she had got in the past, most of them, though had blamed her and her kind for the war. She tended to ignore them and try not to give anyone the satisfaction of getting to her.

She apparated directly in her flat, planning to go straight to bed, only to find Ron sitting on her couch, staring at the black and white movie that was playing on the television.

"Hey Ron" It seemed like people could not leave her alone today. She really just wanted to go to sleep and it was becoming surprising hard to do just that.

"Hey Mione" He said and then continued patting the cat.

"Ronald, honestly, what do you want?"

"I, um, just came to give you an invitation"

"What, are you getting married to someone else already?" She said bitterly.

"Actually" he said slightly annoyed "Pansy and I are having a marriage celebration. Mum is begging for one and so I'm here"

"Oh"

"Yes, and Pansy asked if you would like to be a bridesmaid. She would have loved to ask you herself but she went to visit her father. Actually, I have to be there soon." He checked his watch and then looked up at Hermione.

"Um, are you sure. Doesn't she have anyone else she would want?" Weddings usually made Hermione nervous and she had only really taken part in one in her life- Harry and Ginny's.

"No, she wants this. 'Mione, it would mean so much to me if you did this"

She stared at the red-haired man who had been her friend for some many years and because of him she reluctantly said "Okay".

"Thank you so much, I have to go now but I will see you later" He hugged her before walking into her fireplace and shouting "Parkinson Manor!"

She walked into her living room, now nursing a glass of wine before settling onto the couch, much like Ron had earlier, and stared absentmindedly at the television, thinking through the many events of the last two days.

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
